hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Nanto Seiken
Nanto Sei Ken (南斗聖拳, South Dipper Holy Fist) Is a fictional martial arts style featured prominently in the manga/anime series Fist of the North Star. It is the primary rival style of Hokuto Shinken, the main fighting style of the series, and specializes in destroying the enemy, from the outside, through the use of hand-to-hand stabbing and slicing techniques and oftentimes using air pressure in order to do so without direct contact. In the anime, a light effect is usually added, which may be intended to mean that it uses ki to cut, but this remains ambiguous. The Nanto Seiken style is named after the Chinese asterism Nanto Roku Sei (南斗六星; literally, South Dipper Six Stars), a portion of Sagittarius known as the Milk Dipper in the West. The six primary successors of Nanto Seiken in the story are known as the Nanto Roku Seiken (南斗六聖拳, South Dipper Six Saint Fists). Other Nanto practitioners includes the Golan Colonel, Amiba, Yuda's lieutenant Dagarl, the knife-jugglers Beji and Giji, and the Harn Bros. In the official English versions of Fist of the North Star, this style is referred as the Fist of the 'Southern Cross' or Fist of the South Star, depending on the translator. The former is used in the Viz edition of the English manga and the live-action movie, whereas the latter is used in the English dub of the anime. The Raijin Master Edition alternates between the two names, using Southern Cross in the early volumes and South Star for the rest. While the Nanto asterism is unrelated to the Southern Cross, the Southern Cross itself serves as the symbol of Nanto Seiken in the series and it is also the name of Shin's city. History ' Originally Nanto Seiken was the fighting style used by Shin, the first major antagonist in the series. According to the backstory provided, Nanto Seiken, along with the Hokuto Shinken, are the two most powerful assassination styles in Chinese martial arts. It follows a different principle from Hokuto Shinken, in which it has the power to destroy an enemy's body from the outside through powerful stabbing techniques, as opposed to Hokuto Shinken's use of the body's acupressure points to destroy the enemy from within. Its name serves to reflect its opposite nature from Hokuto Shinken (Hokuto is the North Dipper, whereas Nanto is the South). While Kenshiro and Shin were taught to never fight each other, Shin broke the rules by defeating Ken in order to claim Yuria (Ken's fiancee) for his own. The first story arc centers around Ken's quest to reclaim Yuria from Shin. After Shin's death, many other Nanto styles and fighters were introduced in order to expand the story beyond the initial ten chapters. These styles, such as Nanto Muon Ken and Nanto Suichō Ken, are established to be sects of the main Nanto Seiken. The organization structure of Nanto Seiken is eventually established in manga chapter 80. There are over 108 sects of Nanto Seiken, with the six primary branches being the Nanto Roku Seiken. The Roku Seiken were the guardians of the six gates of an Emperor's castle and whose fates are tied to the six Nanto stars. After the nuclear war which occurred before the beginning of the series, the Nanto masters were split into two groups: a pacifist side and a power-seeking side. When Yuda, one of the Roku Seiken, betrayed the Nanto school to join Raoh's forces (along with 27 subordinate sects), the fates of the other Nanto stars turned tragic (which includes the already deceased Shin and Rei, who is dying from a previously inflicted wound at this point of the story). The story arc after Yuda's and Rei's deaths (chapters 83-97) centers around the rivalry between two of the remaining masters: the benevolent Shū and his arch-enemy Souther, strongest of the Nanto warriors. After the death of Souther, the Last General of Nanto (南斗最後の将, ''Nanto Saigo no Shō) appears to confront Raoh. The Last General is revealed to be none other than the previously thought-to-be-dead Yuria, a descendant of the '''Rightful Nanto Lineage (南斗正当血統, Nanto Seitō Kettō). Sects There are 108 sects of Nanto Sei Ken. This style focuses on destroying from the outside. These styles mostly concentrate on stabbing or slicing. There are six primary Nanto masters, Nanto Rokusei Ken, to correspond to the six stars in the Nanto Roku Sei constellation. Originally each of the six masters was a guard at each of the six gates of the emperor's palace. When Yuda betrayed the Nanto Roku Sei Ken by joining Raoh, the fates of the Roku Sei Ken became tragic. Nanto Roku Sei Ken Nanto Roku Sei Ken (南斗六聖拳, Six Sacred Fists of Nanto): There are six primary Nanto Sei Ken masters, the Nanto Rokusei Ken, to correspond to the six stars in the Nanto Roku Sei constellation. Each member of the Rokusei is destined to follow the star they represent, and each fate was awakened at its own time independent of the other Rokusei. Originally each of the six masters was a guard at each of the six gates of the emperor's palace. When Yuda betrayed the Nanto Roku Sei Ken by joining Raoh, the Nanto stars went into disarray, summoning Hokuto to restore order. *Nanto Hakurō Ken (Shu) (南斗白鷺拳, South Dipper White ''Heron' '''Fist): This rare style focuses on kicking techniques but is equally adept at destroying enemies with open hand attacks. *Nanto Hōō Ken (Ogai, Souther) (南斗鳳凰拳, South Dipper ''Fenghuang Phoenix Fist''): This freeform style typically has no stances and instead focuses on incredible speed and power. However, there is one stance which is only reserved for when facing a worthy opponent. *Nanto Kōkaku Ken (Yuda) (南斗紅鶴拳, South Dipper ''Flamingo' '''Fist): ''It destroys enemies with long-range, vertical attacks. The speed of its techniques can slice the victim apart from the back without touching it. *Nanto Koshū Ken (Fugen, Shin, Jugai) (南斗孤鷲拳, ''South Dipper Lone Eagle Fist): It focuses on rapid hand strikes which stab the enemy to death. This style also uses flying kick techniques. *Nanto Saigo no Shō (Dharma, Yuria) (南斗六聖拳最後の将,, The Last General of Nanto): Is a title held by the last surviving member of the Nanto Rokusei. *Nanto Suichō Ken (Rofu, Rei, Zaki, Rugy, Linley, Amiba) (南斗水鳥拳, South Dipper Waterbird Fist): ''Its movements are compared to a graceful water bird, however, its destructive power is without equal and can obliterate enemies with its devastating slicing techniques. Ura - Nanto Roku Sei Ken '''Ura - Nanto Roku Sei Ken '(裏南斗六星拳, Six Sacred Fists of Reverse Nanto): is the Ura Nanto Seiken (裏南斗聖拳, Reverse Nanto Sacred Fist) equivalent of the Nanto Roku Seiken and appears in the Hokuto no Ken 4 video-game. It was banished from the 108 branches of Nanto Seiken for its cruel power, during which time, it existed underground until the apocalypse brought it to the surface once more. There are six primary masters called the Ura - Nanto Roku Seiken, to correspond to the six stars in the Ura - Nanto Rokusei constellation. *Gaen Ken (Barram) (牙炎拳, Fanged Flame Fist): One of the five Ura - Nanto Roku Seiken styles. Its successor is born under the Evil Star (邪悪の星, Jaaku no hoshi). *Hakuhyō Ken (Delmon) (白豹拳, White Leopard Fist): One of the five Ura - Nanto Roku Seiken styles. Its successor is born under the Scornful Star (嘲りの星, Azakeri no hoshi). *Hiun no Shō (Yuria's twin sister) (悲運の将, Doomed General): *Kyūketsu Ken (Hunjer) (吸血拳,'' Bloodsucking Fist''): One of the five Ura - Nanto Roku Seike''n styles. Its successor is born under the Frenzied Star (呪いの星, ''Kyōran no hoshi). *Ryū-Oh Ken (Garg) (竜王拳, Dragon King Fist): One of the five Ura - Nanto Roku Seiken styles. Its successor is born under the Great Cursed Star (大凶の星, Daikyō no hoshi), which is connected to Nanto Hōō Ken's Star of Leadership (将星 Shōsei). *Sekija Ken (Merde) (吸血拳, Red Snake Fist): One of the five Ura - Nanto Roku Seiken styles. Its successor is born under the Cursed Star (呪いの星, Noroi no hoshi), which is connected to Nanto Suichō Ken's Star of Justice (義星''Gisei''). Nanto Gosha Sei Nanto Goshasei (南斗五車星, Five Chariot Stars of Nanto): Are five guardians sworn to protect the Last Nanto General. They each represent one of five cosmic elements (wind, fire, sea, earth and sky) and are trained in their own unique fighting styles. With the exception of Juza's self-taught style, the origins of each of these fighting styles are never fully explained. They are not counted among the 108 sects of Nanto Seiken. In the original manga, Rihaku was only a military leader, but he was given his own martial art in the TV series. *Garyū no Ken (Juza) (我流拳, Self-Taught Fist): This style is free-form with no set stance and focuses on offensive power. The style is comprised primarily of rapid kicks and grappling techniques. *Gosha Enjō Ken (Shuren) (五車炎情拳, Five Chariots Passionate Flame Fist): This style, which allows him to manipulate phosphorous to incinerate his enemies, whilst he is protected from the flames. *Gosha Fūretsu Ken (Hyui) (五車風裂拳, Five Chariots Wind Split Fist): This style, which allows him to manipulate the air to slice enemies and also to enhance his own speed. *Gosha Hasui Ken (Rihaku) (五車波砕拳, Five Chariots Wave Crush Fist): This style, replicates the strength of a tidal wave with powerful flying attacks. *Gosha Sanga Zan (Fudoh) (五車山峨斬, Five Chariots Mountain Slash): This style focuses on crushing the opponent with the user's brute strength and stature. Nanto Shin Gosha Sei Nanto Shin Goshasei '(南斗新五車星, ''New Five Chariot Stars of Nanto): Are the new order of the Goshasei who appear in the Hokuto no Ken (Banpresto) video game. With the exception of Rihaku, the four new members are all replicas of their original counterparts. *Garyū no Ken (Ujo) (我流拳, Self-Taught Fist): This style is free-form with no set stance and focuses on offensive power. The style is comprised primarily of rapid kicks and grappling techniques. *Gosha Enjō Ken (Gasshu) (五車炎情拳, Five Chariots Passionate Flame Fist): This style allows the user to manipulate phosphorous to incinerate his enemies, whilst protected from the flames. *Gosha Fūretsu Ken (Dan) (五車風裂拳, Five Chariots Wind Split Fist): This style allows the user to manipulate the air to slice enemies and also to enhance his own speed. *Gosha Hasui Ken (Rihaku) (五車波砕拳, Five Chariots Wave Crush Fist): This style replicates the strength of a tidal wave with powerful flying attacks. *Gosha Sanga Zan (Shelga) (五車山峨斬, Five Chariots Mountain Slash): This style focuses on crushing the opponent with the user's brute strength and stature. Ura - Nanto Gosha Sei '''Ura- Nanto Goshasei (裏南斗五車星, Five Chariot Stars of Reverse Nanto): The five guardians of the Ura - Nanto Doomed General are each trained in their own unique fighting styles. Nanto Shugo Sanninshu Nanto Shugo Sanninshu (南斗守護三人衆, Three Guardians from Nanto): Nanto No Jusha Nanto no Jūsha (南斗の従者, The Nanto Servan''t): To Other Nanto styles The Nanto Seiken, as previously mentioned, is composed of over 108 sects. However, only a few of them outside the Roku Seiken are featured in the manga. The majority of the Nanto Seiken styles were featured in the ''Hokuto no Ken anime series, as well as spin-off manga. 'In the original manga' *Nanto Hiyoku Ken (Dagar) (南斗比翼拳, South Dipper Conjoined Wing Fist): one of the subordinate sects of Nanto Kōkaku Ken. *Nanto Jarō Geki (Jagi) (南斗邪狼撃 South Dipper Wicked Wolf Attack): A stabbing and slicing technique. *Nanto Muon Ken (Colonel) (南斗無音拳, South Dipper Silent Fist): This fighting style centers primarily around the use of weapons like finger-claws and boomerangs. *Nanto Sōyō Ken (Buzz Harn & Gill Harn) (南斗双鷹拳, South Dipper Twin Hawk Fist): This style appears to emphasize cutting in a cross motion (cutting both vertical and horizontal simultaneously). *Nanto Sōzan Ken (Beji & Giji) (南斗双斬拳, South Dipper Twin Slashing Fist): Is composed primarily of juggling the knives back and forth between its two successors 'In the anime series' *Nanto Anshō Ken (Zaria) (南斗暗鐘拳, South Dipper Dark Bell Fist): Is based on use of sound waves and hypnosis. The style's sound waves tend to come from bells. It kills by causing the cells in the body to destroy themselves, thus cutting its intended target. *Nanto Bakusatsu Ken (Jackal) (南斗爆殺拳, South Dipper Explosive Kill Fist): Is a style specializing in concealed blades and explosives. *Nanto Fūsha Zan (Baron) (南斗風車斬, South Dipper Windmill Slash): Involves the use of a large, two-headed, axe. *Nanto Hyakuzan Ken (Dante) (南斗百斬拳, South Dipper Hundred Slash Fist): Use techniques consists of stabbing and boomerang attacks. *Nanto Jaben Ken (Junk) (南斗蛇鞭拳, South Dipper Snake Whip Fist): It's user wields a snake-shaped whip. *Nanto Kōmori Ken (Two of Patra's henchmen) ( 南斗蝙蝠拳, South Dipper Bat Fist): This style involves the usage of gliders and claws; its main strategy involves diving down onto the opponent. *Nanto Ningen Hōdan (Garekki, Gold Wolf Army) (南斗人間砲弾, South Dipper ''Human Cannonball): Closer to a move than a style, this technique involves the user being equipped with a sword and fired into the air via cannon. The user, upon getting above his target, can hold their sword outwards and drop down suddenly and with great, violent force. This is more of a siege style than a fighting style. *Nanto Ressha Hō (Tōda) ( 南斗列車砲, ''South Dipper Train Cannon): It's not a martial arts at all, but an artillery. *Nanto Ryūjin Ken (Patra & Dragon) (南斗龍神拳, South Dipper Dragon God Fist): The style involves the use of pyrokinesis, in which the user can safely engulf his skin in flames to destroy his opponent, as well as use fire-breathing techniques and also involves witchcraft, where she could apparently use small crystal orbs in order to give the illusion of a dragon, which would be hiding knives or flames. *Nanto Shōten Ken (Joker) (南斗翔天拳, South Dipper Hovering Fist): It consist of the use of playing cards, illusions of teleportation, and mirror-imaging techniques. 'In gaiden series' *Nanto Hien Ken (Hakka & Riron) (南斗飛燕拳, South Dipper Flying Swallow Fist): It specializes in mid-air stabbing techniques. *Nanto Hisui Ken (Masaya, Karen) (南斗翡翠拳, South Dipper ''Kingfisher' '''Fist): It uses kicking techniques. *Nanto Kōjaku Ken (Zan) (南斗紅雀拳, South Dipper ''Red Munia' '''Fist): *Nanto Ryūō Ken (Ryuro) (南斗流鴎拳, South Dipper Flowing Seagull Fist): It focuses on mid-air techniques. *Nanto Shūga Ken (Habaki) (南斗隼牙拳, South Dipper Falcon Fang Fist): It uses ki to manipulate air pressure to slice an opponent. 'In the novels ' 'Other styles ' *Nanto Gasei Ken *Nanto Gashō Ken (Gyaran) (南斗牙猩拳, South Dipper Fanged Orangutan Fist): *Nanto Hishō Ken *Nanto Koku Ken Other Nanto Sei Ken warriors Nevada Rizo Other Ura - Nanto Sei Ken warriors See also * List of Kenpō. ja:南斗聖拳 Category:Kenpō *